How He Feels
by Skate-815
Summary: Ianto centric, based on Gwen's wedding day/ Jack's jealous, Gwen's having second thoughts and Tosh is preoccupied with Owen. Sometimes I feel like Ianto's the only sane one left. Jack/Ianto; Gwen/Jack; Gwen/Rhys; mild Tosh/Owen and Tosh/Ianto friendship


"Go home." Ianto glanced up from his desk when he heard Owen's annoyed exclamation, "It is officially thirteen hours before you get married. Go back to Rhys."

"I just want to finish this report, and then I'll…" Gwen's attempts fell on deaf ears

"Go. Now." Owen snapped

"We don't want you here" Tosh jokingly added. Rising from his desk, Ianto too joined them and took his protesting colleague gently, but firmly by the arm and began to lead her towards the exit.

"Everything's under control Gwen. We'll finish up for you, and then we'll see you at the church." On his last word, Gwen grimaced and muttered

"I still don't believe my mother managed to talk me into that" she pulled away from him and took a half hearted glance around the base before embracing him.

"Hey, it's not like your leaving forever. Just two weeks for a honeymoon."

"It feels like forever."

"From the way you're talking, it sounds like you don't even want to get married." he smiled. She laughed, but the sentiment didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned abruptly and was walking towards the door when Jack descended from above, page clutched in hand

"There's been a weevil attack"

"Where?" Owen asked

"Just across from the fire station." Jack answered

"How many was there?" Gwen said reappearing beside Ianto

"Are you still here?"

"I mean this in the nicest possible way, Gwen" Jack said, almost absentmindedly as he loaded his gun, "But go home now, or you're fired."

* * *

Tosh

_You look handsome today_

Ianto glanced up as the instant message flashed on his computer screen. He typed a quick reply with a smile.

Ianto

_Thanks. You disappoint me though. When I first looked up, I thought it was Jack._

Tosh

_You've got it bad for him_

Ianto

_Not as bad as you for Owen._

Tosh

_Maybe._

_Is Owen talking to you?_

Ianto

_No. Why?_

Tosh

_He's been typing non stop for the last fifteen minutes._

Ianto

_Must be Jack then._

Tosh

_Unless he's actually doing some work for a change._

Ianto

_Doubt it._

"If anyone wants a lift to the church, I'm leaving now." Although he couldn't see Owen from where he was sitting, he could hear his shout from his desk. Predictably, he heard Tosh reply instantly

"I'll come with you." Automatically saving his conversation in a folder titled 'Tosh', Ianto shut down his laptop and walked to meet Owen.

"Wait until I see what Jack's doing." the doctor didn't seem pleased with the request but nodded

"Well hurry up or we'll be late."

* * *

"Jack" Ianto entered his boss' office without bothering to knock, "Owen wants to know…" he trailed off, surprised to see Captain Jack Harkness wearing a suit instead of the coat he'd worn practically everyday since Ianto had met him.

"What?" he sounded almost defensive

"It's just you… in a suit…"

"Well I thought I'd better make an effort."

"You look good."

"So do you." In the blink of an eye, Jack closed the gap between them and pulled him into a kiss. However, it was of course at that moment that Owen chose to make his entrance

"Jack, get your tongue out of Ianto's throat and tell me if you're coming with me or not."

"Yeah, sure." Jack winked at Ianto as he followed Owen out through the door.

* * *

"So, Jack." Owen said, as he parked his car outside the church, "What do you know about this Rhys guy anyway?"

"I know Gwen loves him." Jack sounded surprisingly stern,

"I meant, does he have any fit sisters?"

"Oh. Maybe, but I don't think Gwen would appreciate you hooking up with her sister in law on her wedding night."

"She wouldn't have to know." Ianto glanced at Tosh, and noticed she was staring out the window, seemingly determined to avoid looking at Owen at the wheel. As they all climbed out of the car, Ianto managed to slip behind her and touched her arm,

"He's not good enough for you."

* * *

Ianto led the way into the building, and an older version of Gwen bumped into him

"Thank goodness you're here"

"Why? What's wrong?

"You're Gwen's colleagues, aren't you?" Ianto nodded "Gwen has locked herself in the toilets. She says she wants to speak to you." Without giving any of them a second glance, the woman Ianto could only assume to be Gwen's mother led them through the assembled group of people, and through a small side door.

"Now Jack, see if you can talk some sense into her." It took Ianto a moment to realise that she was still talking to him, and another to correct her

"I'm not Jack. That's him." he nodded to his lover, who was standing stiffly, hands thrust deep in his pockets, and looking more awkward than Ianto had ever seen him before.

"Well go on then" she ushered the real Captain through the door. Although Ianto strained his ears, all he could hear was Gwen's emotional cry upon his entrance, and then nothing as the heavy door fell shut behind him.

Jack had only been gone for moments when Rhys appeared, a scowl on his face. He approached Ianto swiftly

"Where is he?"

"Who?" though Ianto could guess exactly who Rhys was so desperate to speak to.

"That Jack bloody Harkness" he glanced to Owen for help, but the doctor seemed to be keeping well out of this, standing back and allowing Ianto to deal with this. Perfect.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I want to see her now."

"Well maybe she doesn't want to see you." Ianto snapped.

"Move. Now." Rhys' orders made Ianto feel all the more defiant

"Make me." before he had time to blink, Gwen's fiancé's fist collided with his nose.

"Rhys! Get out of here this instant!" Gwen's mother finally took control, practically dragging him away.

* * *

It was a further ten minutes before Jack finally emerged, one hand clasping Gwen's, the other firmly on her waist, leading her outside again. From the wet patch on Jack's shirt, and the telltale signs of smudged mascara, it was clear that Gwen had been sobbing. She stared resiliently at the ground, and Jack looked ahead at the wall with a peculiar expression on hid face. Finally, with a deep breath, Gwen gave them all a forced smile

"Mum, will you help me redo my mascara, and then I'm ready to go get married." Ianto let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and Jack finally looked towards him. The previous expression was disappeared to be replaced with one of mild surprise

"You're bleeding." Gwen now looked at him sharply

"What happened?"

"I tripped." Gwen's frown and Jack's raised eyebrows told him that neither believed him, but he honestly didn't care. However the Captain, like Ianto himself seemed keen to avoid any more drama, and so released Gwen's hand and his own

"Let's get you cleaned up then." Ianto nodded stiffly and followed his boss back through the door.

* * *

They had no sooner entered the cramped bathroom before the question erupted from Ianto

"What happened?"

"She told me she was having second thoughts"

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did you change her mind?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!"

"Why?"

"Because you're in love with her Jack. So I think I deserve to know exactly what went on in here." Silence reigned for over a minute, before Jack exhaled slowly

"Okay." he took a step backwards and lent against the sink, "She told me that she thinks that she's in love with me, and she asked me if I still felt the same. I told her I loved her like I love you, Owen and Tosh, but I told her that I wasn't in love with her anymore."

"Why?" Ianto had always known that Jack loved Gwen, and as much as that knowledge had hurt him, he'd prided himself in his perception. Particularly as everyone else seemed oblivious to it all. He had noticed no change over the past few months. If anything, he was certain that Jack's feelings had been growing.

"Because I have you to consider. And she has Rhys."

"Okay" Ianto could think of nothing else to say. He was aware that he was still the consolation prize in Jack's eyes, but yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit hopeful. Gwen was getting married; Jack had turned her down; Jack had said he loved him, albeit in the same sentence in which he'd said he loved Owen, but still…

"So, you tripped?" the sly smile that Ianto knew so well reappeared

"I tripped, and landed on Rhys' fist."

"Thought so."

* * *

"If anyone knows of any reason that these people can't be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." On the minister's words, Rhys and Gwen both turned to face the congregation. Beside Ianto, Jack's eyes met Gwen's and he smiled and nodded, looking perfectly contented with the happenings. Only Ianto could feel Jack's hand tightening around his and he knew the pain he was in, knowing that the person he loved was settling for doing that right thing, rather than following their heart.

Ianto knew exactly how he felt.

* * *

**Reviews are Love**


End file.
